The subject matter described herein relates to automated monitoring and reporting of environmental data. Complex manufacturing environments may experience a wide variety of conditions that may affect operations of machinery or materials being worked. Existing environmental monitoring systems tend to be integrated into existing machinery and operate using proprietary measurement, processing, and communication protocols. Monitoring systems which are more flexible and which operate according to open standards may find utility in complex manufacturing environments.